


【OK】キャンドルの瞳

by RemainsCat



Category: Ozakikkawa, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainsCat/pseuds/RemainsCat
Summary: 尾崎的生日是11月29日。





	【OK】キャンドルの瞳

雪堆积在窗沿，是冬夜。

钥匙插入的声音细微而响亮，终于盖过了滴答作响的时钟。百无聊赖躺在床上的尾崎，将视线落在刚刚推开房门的晃司身上。

 

「我回来了。」晃司说。

他提着啤酒，外套长至脚踝，看上去高大异常又有些滑稽。尖削的下颌戳进大而膨松的毛领里，时髦又潇洒，像是个会令女人如醉如痴的浪荡子。

可一旦把目光移向那张俊俏的脸，又会不禁觉得他好像偷偷穿起大人衣服的孩子。

……很可爱。

尾崎不自觉地在唇角噙起略带戏谑的笑容，即使他知道，只有女人才对这招无法抵抗。

「你好慢。」他抱怨着。

「只有啤酒了。你家这什么鬼地方，走了好远，哪里都一样。」

小声嘟囔的晃司因室内陡然升高的的温度而发出轻微的颤抖。他粗暴地把啤酒丢在餐桌上，砸出一阵乒乒乓乓的脆响，活像他演唱会上一贯的噪音。

 

「很冷吗？」

尾崎起身，凑到晃司跟前。晃司还没脱掉那件令他看上去像个庞然巨物的外套，正忙着把指尖凑到唇边呼着热气。

总是涂着奇怪颜色的唇，今天恢复了淡淡的蜜色，散发出清浅的诱惑气。

「冻死了……又不是什么特别的日子，真搞不懂怎么哪里的酒都卖光了。」

或许是因为寒冷吧，像小孩子一样皱眉抱怨的晃司有点口齿不清。就在他下决心般试图解开箍在颈子上的领扣时，尾崎突然张开双臂，环抱住他的肩膀。

「那我来帮你暖和一下？」

把脸埋进动作僵住的晃司领口，尾崎在毛领的掩护下加深了笑容的弧度。

晃司身上，满是冬天的气味。

「醉了吗？走开啦。」

空气陷入沉寂不过两秒，晃司便开始以不耐的声音驱逐尾崎。尾崎并未过多纠缠便松开了他，戏谑地调侃。

「谁让你猜拳输了，只好在冬天的大半夜一个人孤零零地去便利店啦。」

「…那幸好当初是我赢，不然和你两人一起在冬天的街头搭讪女孩子……真是无法想象。」

晃司不甘示弱地驳回。他终于脱下外套，随意搭在一旁，露出浅咖啡色的薄毛衣。

虽然身着厚重的冬装，仍能看出他相当不错的身材。宽肩细腰，即使随便穿一身花里胡哨的色彩出门，大抵也能迷倒一票女孩子。

尾崎想。他没有出声，只是安静凝视。

 

许久，晃司才从这冰冻的季节里复苏。

察觉到房间中异常的变化，他下意识看向电话所在的方向。……果不其然。从进入这房间开始便一刻不曾安宁地「铃铃铃」响个不停的电话，不知何时被扯断了尾巴，陷入永久的沉寂。

「……」疑惑地看向尾崎，「怎么把电话线给拔了。」

「女人一直打来电话，都没法安静喝酒了。让她们直接找不到我，那样最好啦。」

「…你女人已经够多了吧，还整天四处搭讪，到底多少才是满足。」

略微烦躁地移开视线，晃司又望向另一侧的墙，「所以你什么时候能把这张海报撕掉。」

「……你这是嫉妒我魅力超群吗？」

尾崎的视线也追随晃司看了过去。海报上的晃司笑得清纯无害，仿佛和面前这个一脸阴沉的家伙迥然不同，却又着实一模一样。

于是，他轻而易举地引开了话题。

「开什么玩笑，要说魅力那种东西，我可不会比你少。」

果不其然，晃司并没对海报的事进行深究，而是随意坐在桌边，打开一瓶啤酒。尾崎也开了一瓶，就像过去共同酌酒谈天的每一天。

「…这倒没错，每次去酒吧，女人的目光总是最先飘到你身上。」尾崎老实地肯定着晃司的魅力，却忽然话锋一转，「——所以，上次那个铃美酱…还有联络吗？」

「……啊？啊…嗯……」

果不其然，晃司的表情僵在脸上，伴随着含混不清的敷衍言语。直到尾崎无法自抑地笑出声来，他才意识到自己被捉弄了。

「是分手了没错，可那又怎样。总比同时交上好几个，却哪个都不好好珍惜的家伙要好。」

这样说着的晃司，灌了一大口酒。

 

尾崎忽然关了灯，接着按下某个按钮。一时间，点点星芒充满了整个房间。

那是彩灯。成串的小彩灯悬挂在房间的各个角落，有的像太阳，有的像星星。

有的像雨滴，有的像泪珠。

晃司困惑地眯起眼，从左边看到右边，却仿佛早已对尾崎的怪行为习以为常，只是发出懒散的抱怨。

「…你这怎么搞的，好像女孩子的房间啊。」

「吉川，」尾崎神秘地微笑着，看着晃司，「看来你完全不受女人欢迎呢。」

「才不是那样，」晃司无力地反驳着，却一副缺乏还击兴趣的样子，「都说我只是不想像某人一样…一样……」

「可我突然觉得好寂寞，好想念女孩子温暖柔软的身体啊……」尾崎仰躺在床上，发出轻细的抱怨声，「都是吉川的错，不然在今晚的派对上一定会有可爱的女孩子相伴的，…毕竟我本应是当之无愧的主角啊……」

「谁让你猜拳输了，」晃司模仿着尾崎刚刚的措辞，又忽地感慨起来，「明明自己把电话线拔断了，真是搞不懂你…」

「不受欢迎的人不会懂的啦。再说已经这个时间，你又在我家，也没法让女人过来就是。……如果不是下午你突然打电话来，说想一起喝酒，我也不会……算了。」

尾崎自言自语着，脸上堆满晃司无法看懂的复杂，像为什么无能为力的事烦恼着。许久，他才重新笑着看向晃司。

「……真是的，拿吉川你没办法呢。」

 

事态是如何发展到这一步的？

普通地喝酒聊天，在醉度刚刚好的时候，掺入令男孩子兴奋不已的有色话题。以戏谑轻浮的口吻，对曾经历和正经历着的女孩品头论足，又一次完美的低俗Time。

只是这样而已。

本应只是这样而已。

 

「这在青春期的男生之间很正常吧？我是说，相互解决一些关于欲望和爱的小问题。」

尾崎看向晃司，清亮的眸中盛满跃动的彩光，像星辰。于是晃司的心，也不由随之一起剧烈地躁动不安。

尾崎说得没错。这在男孩子之间的确没什么大不了，可对晃司来说却不是这样。

因为他喜欢尾崎。

他喜欢尾崎。

 

尾崎眼中盛满跃动的彩光，像星辰。像一直安静燃烧，却只能深藏心中的渴求。

像诱惑。

「你还真是，一喝醉就什么都做得出啊。」

喝干瓶底最后的啤酒，接着把它重重搁在桌上，以掩饰指尖轻微的颤抖。晃司用最轻松的口吻调侃着，不加掩饰的眼神径直望向尾崎。

「…刚好我也想做点什么排遣这寂寞呢，刚好…就一起疯一次吧。」

 

尾崎看着晃司以下定决心般的姿态从座椅上站起，长而蜷曲的刘海滑落，几乎遮住他的半张脸。

尾崎看着晃司故作洒脱地来到他面前，脸色阴沉得像是要同谁打上一架，那是晃司掩饰情绪的一贯伎俩。

尾崎看着晃司半坐在他面前的地板上，视野一下子由仰视变为俯视，面前的男人依旧面无表情，他却从交替打映在晃司脸上的彩光中，窥见了一丝象征窘迫的薄绯。

是喝醉了吧，吉川？尾崎在心里这样告诉自己，作为答案的真实却早已昭然于心。

「要我怎么…唔。」

晃司瞪大眼睛。尾崎的手指插入他的发丝，在冬夜的此时异常冰冷，他的吻却火烫地由上而下突然降临。像被包覆在冰壳中的心脏就那样不由自主地剧烈跳动起来，一向想要漠视、却只会令人愈发痛苦的感情，一下子泛滥成灾，不可收拾。

尾崎舔舐他的上唇，然后是下唇，他用力地吮吸着他，熟练、温柔而霸道，点燃未知的危险火焰，然后…放开了他。

太近了…太近了。连目光都无法聚焦的、鼻尖相触的距离，任凭晃司如何努力都无法看清咫尺之间的尾崎，却轻易地触碰到对方的吐息。

「吉川，」尾崎刻意压低的声音在眼前蔓延，令晃司嗅到了界限即将被破坏的危险，「来比比，看谁比较擅长KISS。」

……然后，未给他回应的机会，便再度吻了下去。

不会输，这种事才不会输给尾崎。

晃司倔强地想，然后投身其中。

战役般的吻，以攀比的名目作为遮掩的幌子，揉杂了太多不可言说的复杂心绪，却也正因这危险而变得诱人沉迷。以风流闻名的两人投入了各自的全部，却谁也没能占据上风。

 

双方的唇分开的刹那，热度还远远未曾褪去。尾崎笑得愉悦而诱惑，用拇指擦拭晃司唇角残留的晶莹，像引人坠落的魔鬼。他摩挲着晃司的唇，语气温柔旖旎，如情话呢喃。

「吉川，有女人用这里帮你做过吗？」

「……有。」乖而平静地回复。

「那，多吗？」

勾开晃司的唇，描摹他温柔的唇线，并未有什么深入的动作，这浅尝辄止的抚弄仍濡湿了他的指尖。

「…不少。」

像是不喜欢谈论这话题的样子，晃司轻微地皱了皱眉，这一切却被尾崎尽收眼底。

他笑着再度贴近晃司。

「我怎么…不相信呢？」声音中满是戏谑的哄骗，「……不然，吉川来亲自教教我，你从女人那里学来的东西吧。」

晃司看向笑得像只狐狸的尾崎，那双要么灵气逼人要么空无一物的眼瞳正微微眯起，依然映衬着满室的彩光，他慵懒的、轻浮的、充满玩味的，不知为何从未令他感到厌烦的浅笑，正一如既往挂在唇边。

胸腔已悸动到疼痛的程度，一贯维持的虚假淡定敲响濒临崩坏的警钟。晃司终于无暇顾及当下的情形是否真的正常合理，只知道自己无法拒绝尾崎任性又无理的要求，那是他心中最真实的声音。

「…好啊。」依旧是耍帅的低音，句尾却挂上了失去余裕的轻颤。晃司仍旧看着尾崎，眼光却早已不复之前的清亮，变得暧昧昏沉，「……那就好好感受下，我是多么受女人欢迎吧。」

 

尾崎看着晃司。

他们身高相仿，因而他既未能体会到旁人眼中晃司的高大，也不至于认为他生得娇小。此时他却因这难得的俯视视角，生出了谜样的愉快。

……为人所重视的愉快，被渴求之人所爱的错觉。那些在他人生中，从来无法得到却一向渴求的事物。

晃司的手指很热。他握着他，目光中有着埋藏极深的羞赧。尾崎看到他的犹疑，然而此时的晃司前所未有地令他心动，他拨弄晃司垂落的发梢，对方便像受惊的小猫一般，猛地颤抖了一下。

「乖啦，」循循善诱着，说着连自己都不知是什么的台词，「你很没自信吗…还是……」

话还没有说完，热度的中心已被对方湿热的口腔包围。

晃司的动作生疏得惊人，毕竟是初次做这样的事。他笨拙地将尾崎欲望的尖端纳入口中，模仿女孩们的动作。尾崎感受到晃司舌尖柔软的抚慰，明明技术差劲到好笑的程度，却令他的心被甜蜜的酥麻瞬间灌满，渴求的情绪升腾至最高点。

 

……晃司是特别的，晃司和任何人都不同。

 

他看着晃司将那东西吐出来，有些困惑地自言自语着什么「好难」，险些气得笑出来。再度将手指插进晃司的发丝，扶住他的后脑，装作无辜地感慨。

「……你现在知道，那些鬼精灵般的女孩，比你想得厉害了吧？不过…」持续诱骗着，「万事都有初次，你不是一直…想要变成女孩子试试吗。就假装你现在，…嗯，爱我爱得要命吧。」

然后晃司再度把他纳入口中，这次很深。平日绝不会挂在嘴边的污言秽语，一下子从尾崎的大脑深处倾泻而出。那是只能被本能唤醒的野性欲望，剥离于理性，足以摧毁一切。

已经无法维持平静了，他想要晃司…想要更多晃司。

很深…很热。晃司总能最快地学会新东西，他一直又聪明又厉害。尾崎突然意识到晃司并没有说谎，他大概的确享受过很多女孩的服务。生疏的试探不过最初，即使还无法称之为高手，晃司的动作也绝不笨拙。

深入，抽离。舌尖灵活地扫过每一处男人共同的敏感带，然后从他细微的反应中发掘出新的。抽离空气，以温暖湿润的黏膜挤压欲望的中心，偶尔制造出令人羞耻的水声。他甚至从未弄痛他。

尾崎看着晃司。

今天他也化了妆，墨色的眼线拖过眼尾，是晃司一贯描绘的细长。低垂的眼帘将那浸染混沌的目光遮去一半，哑哑地反射着光线。这样的晃司令尾崎陷入刹那间的恍惚，因他们一向只是共同饮酒胡闹的挚友，而刻意忽略对方身为公众人物的耀眼一面。

但此时尾崎眼中的晃司，仿佛就是舞台上那个万众瞩目的偶像，那个他总是在刻意或无意之间，把电视调到有他出场的节目时，所看到的潇洒混蛋。只是为了漂亮而穿的华丽服装，只是为了装酷而沉郁的神情，却在此刻，成为了晃司完美的面具。

……明明在脸上写满爱意，却仍缺乏自知之明地努力掩饰呢。这矛盾的理解本身便是一种快感。尾崎终于在晃司又一次加重的舔弄下发出细微的哀鸣，不知是由骤然强烈的快感引发、还是因为对方实在可爱到令人痛苦。

乍一看明明像个大人物，其实却只是偷偷穿了大人外套的孩子呢。…受不了，真是受不了……各种意义上的。

尾崎继续用余光看着晃司，看他用蜜色的唇吞吐他的欲望。那双即使笑起来，也经常维持着优雅月牙型的唇瓣，明明称得上小巧，却又十分丰满，过去他总是忍不住想要伸手戳一下，或干脆捏一捏，亲自感受它们的触感。

而那触感此时正过于直观而色情地铺陈在他的面前。很暖，很软…沾染上不知是唾液还是爱液的晶莹，像涂抹了过于鲜艳的唇蜜，每一下摩擦都捎带着天使的问候，唤醒尾崎大脑内每一处表示快乐的神经。

晃司总是矜持装酷的优美唇线正被迫撑开，唇角末端那俏皮上扬的结点却仍旧对他展露笑靥。有时进入的动作过于激烈，会在他瘦削的脸颊上顶出细微的突起，而另一些时候，因尾崎的失控，又或许是晃司的自暴自弃，被顶入得实在太深的晃司会露出难受的表情，下眼睑微微弓起、眼眸拉得愈发细长，有隐约的水雾浮现其间。

……可爱得犯规，可爱得无法言语，可爱到想要欺负他更多。

尾崎伸手，拨开晃司被汗水所濡湿、挡住他脸孔的前发。彩灯倾泻在晃司泛着湿气的眼眸中，红色绿色蓝色轮流吵嚷个不停，仿若装入了一整个世界。那些火花同尾崎大脑中不断绽放的甘美火星混杂在一起，像蜡烛渺小而迸射生机的火焰，像星芒，也像耀目的日光……尾崎终于不再看着晃司，侵略的速度越来越快，快到他情不自禁闭起眼睛，发出难耐的低吟…晃司的脸孔，却在他眼前黑暗的虚空中，变得愈发清晰。

那是在过往无数时日中，被他珍惜地深藏心中的爱意。

 

绝顶的刹那，整个身体都因快感而绷紧，尾崎几乎用尽全部的力气、将下唇咬出血来，才克制自己没有喊出晃司的名字。他用手紧紧箍住对方，任性地放任承载着欲望的液体全部灌入对方口中。而被他环住身体的晃司，亦没有拒绝。

失神持续了数秒，尾崎才睁开眼睛，重新看向晃司。对方含着他的液体一动不动，像是困惑着接下来要怎么办。

莹白的液体从他唇线的终点流淌而下，像最淫靡性感的夜场女郎，可那双细长眼眸中清澈的迷惑，看起来又简直是个小孩。

……真是冲击性的诱惑反差啊。强忍内心不安的异动，尾崎再度牵扯出一抹只会展露给女人和晃司的戏谑笑容，一边提着裤子、绕开仍呆滞在那里的晃司，一边从桌面的纸抽里扯出几张纸巾。

「发什么呆啊，你还想咽下去不成？」

把纸巾凑到晃司唇边，看着他把液体尽数吐出，才把纸巾移开。被秽液濡湿的纸巾，从晃司的唇隙间拉出一根淫靡的白线，愈来愈长，然后啪地一下被扯断。尾崎把纸团丢进垃圾桶，接着伸手触碰晃司脸上一点残留的溅落，最后，将它涂抹在他的脸颊。

「没想到吉川你还是个天才，做得…很不错嘛。没投胎成女孩还真是可惜，如果你是女孩，绝对是万里挑一的厉害角色，我一定向你求婚…」

故作轻浮的台词还没说完，尾崎的目光，已和晃司的碰撞在一起。晃司深深看着他，眼中满是未名的认真，像要守护着什么一样，写满被谎言所掩饰的、辉煌的恋慕。

自我防卫的笑容逐渐收敛了。

尾崎认真地看着晃司，跪在他面前的晃司。他们对视着，纠缠的目光交换着永远也不会告以他人的秘密。

不被世人所容许的爱恋。

不被彼此所承认的爱恋。

……尾崎猛地拉住晃司的领口，在对方惊讶的目光里，将他从地板上拽起，甩在身后的床上。

他压住晃司的一只手臂，垂下头，飘落的刘海遮挡住视线，却没能放缓他的动作。

尾崎把脸凑近晃司，用仅有两人能够听清的声音，说着连自己都不相信的谎言。

「说好…互相帮助的，现在，轮到我帮吉川爽了。」

说这话的时候，尾崎甚至不敢看向晃司。语毕，不等对方作出反应，他的手已一路向下，强硬而霸道地解开他的拉链，探入其中。

——无法控制的侵略欲疯狂占据着意识，已经不可能什么都不做了。

被压住的晃司，似乎有几个瞬间想要反抗，却最终什么都没做。尾崎握着他不知何时已悄然觉醒的欲望，摩擦的动作激烈非常，甚至已无法称为爱抚。

他的技巧很娴熟，聪明的男人总是擅长给自己快乐，但此时却早已不是计算这些的时刻。他的动作很快，毫不温柔，却堪称完美地顾及了男人所知的一切细节，每一下都挑战着晃司承受的极限。

「哈……」

手腕被尾崎抓住的晃司，无力地绷紧身体。欲望的中心被把握着、被强硬地侵犯着，却与只会在夜梦中出现的场景重合为一体。尾崎的动作好像寄生着魔力，由下而上，每一次触碰都唤醒着晃司脑内甜蜜的痛楚。

和女人不同。和自己……也不同。

是尾崎。有个声音在脑内提醒着晃司，这事实却只能令他的身体变得更加酥软无力，只想更深更远地沉溺在这荒诞的现实里。

并非发源于欲望，却加剧了难耐的渴求。

「太…太快了……尾崎……」

这快感着实太过甜美，却也剧烈到无法承受的程度，他已经不想要了啊。

 

尾崎看着晃司，那双细长深邃的眼眸，已因过于强烈的快感而眯成一条妩媚的线。这房间实在太过昏暗，他看不清晃司眼中究竟浮动着怎样的光晖，却深知只有这样的昏暗，才能令晃司放心地暴露自己的一切。

他看到晃司微张的唇，依旧是诱人的蜜色，不时有隐忍的气音从中流溢而出。刚刚就是这双唇，带他去往一向渴求的天堂……这甘美的回想令尾崎再度兴奋起来。似是为了抑制这欢愉的渴求似的，他手下的动作变得愈发粗暴，也愈发迅速，连床都随着那动作发出吱吱的响声。

「啊……」

在晃司喘息出声的同时，尾崎在瞬间点亮的彩灯中，看清他因耽溺欲望而失神的眸，以及失落其中的星光。

想要。想要这个人。

想要这个人快乐。

……这样想着的尾崎，突然放缓了手中的动作。

他想起不久前一时兴起对晃司所说的话。

「注意点啊。吉川，我们都还是小孩子呢。」

「啊……啊…」

晃司像是没怎么听懂的样子，困惑地回应。

 

他是不是……做错了？

 

这犹疑还未持续数秒，有什么温度突然覆上了他的手指。他猛然看向晃司。

晃司把脸藏进头发的阴影，尾崎只能看到一片黑暗，然而晃司坚定紧握着他的手指，以及他的声音，却肯定地催促着尾崎。

「动啊……」晃司说，几乎要握着尾崎的手推他继续了。尾崎看到涎液从他丰润的下唇流淌而下，反射着光线，淫乱得无以复加。

 

已经……无所谓了。

尾崎这样想，如同放弃一般。或许是酒精涌上大脑，又或许只是纵容了自己的心，他终于彻底，丢弃了全部思考。

 

交锋再开的瞬间，晃司不禁发出满足的叹息。他拉着尾崎的衣角，力道大得快要把它拽破，腰微微弓起，脸歪向一侧，露出高挺的鼻梁和优美的下颌，隐忍却接纳的姿态令人心折。

手中的欲望膨胀得愈发厉害，与自己紧贴在一起的身躯热情地僵硬着，想要占有的冲动前所未有地高涨着，已经无法承受。痛苦和快乐就这样一同挤压着尾崎，直到晃司低吟着、把热流尽数洒落在他手中。

晃司仰着头，把颈子暴露在他面前，看起来纯洁又脆弱。他突然握住尾崎的手，同他十指相扣，像要用这不合时宜的动作，表达某种不合时宜的感情。

这样的晃司，大概会激起很多人的破坏欲吧？尾崎想。

可他不同。他只想抱着晃司，想要温柔地亲吻他，只想…守护他们之间这幼稚的爱。

晃司的身躯颤抖着，却没有闭上眼睛，那双失去光彩的眸子望向虚空，带着无法用语言描摹的妩媚。而尾崎一直一直望着晃司，许久许久。

身体的某处早已再度觉醒，本能催促着他更进一步，他却小心地避开那里和晃司的碰触，以免对方察觉。

已经…足够了。已经，不能再继续了。

这样想着，尾崎松开晃司的手指，接着避开对方探寻的目光，从床上爬起。

「我技术很不错吧，要认输吗？」

强忍哭泣的冲动，尾崎用轻快的语气说。

「…我先去洗澡咯。…啊，对了，之前说过的，要当心啊，吉川……

「我们，还是孩子呢。」

…终归，也没让晃司，看清他的表情。

 

晃司从浴室回来的时候，尾崎已经窝在床上睡着了。他趴在床边静静地看了他一会儿，叹息一声，躺在了他的身边。

冬日的寒冷仿佛已不复存在。

可一切一如往昔。

 

晃司渐渐地沉入梦中。

熟睡的两人，在睡梦中毫无察觉地相拥，像恋人，也仿佛彼此取暖的孩子。

被拔断的电话线，孤零零躺在一边。

 

这是十一月的倒数第二天。

雪堆积在窗沿，是冬夜。

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 尾崎的生日是11月29日。


End file.
